Her Butler, in Love with his Mistress
by LizziePhantomhive06
Summary: Elizabeth Midford, the lady with a pure heart has turned into a merciless and a ruthless lady. She summoned a demon just to obtain revenge in the Midford's Murder. A lady with determination and attitude, that's how they describe her. She's the sacrificial bride of the Underworld's guardian. Killing his family and loved ones just to marry that demon and kill her afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness..._

 _The thing which I don't want to pass through._

 _I hate darkness._

 _But here I am. Summoning a demon to grant my wish._

To take revenge on the death of my family.

To take revenge on the Midfords. To take revenge to the person who stained my family's name.

I once lived in the light, where I was happy with them. But too much light cam blind one's eye.

I can't believe that the lightness will be the one who will push me to the darkness.

 _I was kidnapped._

I'm scared.

I have nowhere to go.

My parents were killed. My brother was assasinated. Paula was also killed.

Then I fall down to a place. A dark place. A place where I don't want to be.

I just want to cry. I don't know what'a happening to me but one thing is sure.

I am alone.

No one's here for me.

 **"I hate this world!"** I just want to blame the world on what's happening to me. I don't like this. I don't want to be like this! I want to obtain power to take revenge!

 **"Elizabeth."** Just now I heard a voice from this dark place. I don't know who is the one talking to me. I can't see anything.

 **"Who is there?"** But I just heard silence.

See? I'm all alone in the dark.

 **"Why do you need to know, my dear Lady?"**

 **"Just tell me who you are!"** I insisted. Then the things happened to me before flashed before my eyes.

 **"** _ **Help! Someone! Please!"**_ No. This can't be happening. I see myself who was being sacrifixed to a statue.

 _ **"Lizzie! Run!"**_ my Brother. That was the day when he was assasinated.

And my parents who was killed along with Paula.

No! NO!

 **"AAAAAAA!"** I screamed. All I can do is to cry. I just can't do anything! I haven't done anything to make them safe.

 **"Do you wish to take revenge on your family, my dear Lady?"** the person behind the shadows asked me.

 **"Do you wish to make a contract with me?"**

 **"A contract?"**

 **"I will be your instrument to take revenge on your family. But once you accepted the contract, you will never enter the gates of heaven. Will you take the consecquences, Lady Elizabeth?"**

A contract to complete my revenge. To kill those who humiliated my family's name. The people who stepped on my title.

 **"Remember one thing my Lady. After I have accomplished your revenge, I will take your soul."**

My soul. I don't even care on what will happen to my soul. Since the day this nightmare visited me, I don't do anything but cry.

But now, Now is the time to stand at my own.

 **"If you're worrying about my soul, you don't have to worry. Once I accomplished my revenge, its all yours."**

Then he just laughed at me. Tch.

 **"Acting strong enough, my Lady?"**

 **"Stop playing games with me and grant me my wish!"**

 **"Well then. My dear Elizabeth."**

I had formed a contract to a person that I have encounter just now.

But one thing's for certain.

I know he's a demon.

 **"Now, I, Elizabeth Midford order you to show your form to me!"**

And here at the Rose Labyrinth, I formed a contract with a demon and I, Elizabeth Midford would take revenge on my family's name.

 **"Yes, my Lady."**

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. This is the first time I will write fanfiction.

Diclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but some of the characters here are mine. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Her Butler, One Hell of a Kind**

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 **"Milady, it's time to wake up."**

I heard him waking me up while opening the window.

 **"What time is it."**

 **"Its 7:00 in the morning, Milady."**

7 in the morning. I wake up, drink tea and have an appointment. My daily living circles around it.

 **"For today's schedule, Baron Peter Descares will visit the manor for the meeting."**

Then I heard a knock on the door. Elaiah's here.

 **"Milady, it's time to change your clothes."**

Then I took a glare at my butler to sign him to go out.

 **"I understand Milady. Pardon me, I shall leave the room."**

I can't leave my eyes off my butler. He's still the same person I met before. I just rolled my eyes when he left the door.

After a while, he prepared tea for me and Elaiah will do the cooking.

Elaiah is my maid after all. She is my maid after Paula died.

Paula has been my guardian when I am not in the mansion with my parents. My brother was always there to save me, but now. There's no brother who can save me.

I kept on thinking about my family and I didn't notice that my tea is going to spill.

 **"Milady!"**

I was shocked when he removed the tablecloth without spilling any food.

 **"Are you alright, Milady?"**

 **"Hn. I'm alright. My dress messed up."**

 **"Pardon me Milady but I need you to change your dress."**

C-Change my dress? Is he crazy?! He's a boy!

 **"N-no. I can change myself."**

 **"Elaiah's not here to change your dress. So would you permit me to help you Milady. Don't worry, I can help you change your dress while having blindfold in my eyes."**

Hn. Well, I have no choice.

...

 **"There."**

Here I am at the play room, playing with the worst players. Meet Baron Peter Descares, the traitor.

 **"I am thinking about expanding our headquarters on the Scotney, Milady. I-"**

 **"Enter to the Mansion of the Dead. It's your turn. I'm done."**

 **"A-Well... Pardon me Milady."**

He rolled the dice and he simply said

 **"Three. I think it would be appropriate if we have more swords and additional knights to-"**

 **"Lost to the Land of the Ghosts."**

 **"Isn't this a scary board game my Lady?"**

 **"No. I'm not scared to die after all."**

Then my butler just entered the room to prepare the dinner for us.

 **"Lady Elizabeth, the dinner is prepared."**

 **"Well then, let's continue this game later. Baron Descares."**

I just gave a smirk.

 **"Kid."**

I simply gave him a glare by hearing that word. Tch.

 **"N-no I mean, a Kid who always impress their guest! That is the Midford's hospitality."**

After this game, let's see who will be the loser.

...

 **"The night is beautiful isn't it Lady Elizabeth?"** the Baron asked me. There's no wonderful in the evening especially when you are with a traitor.

 **"Yeah."**

We are still continuing the game my Late Fiancee has taught me. I'm still bored.

 **"There. Five. I would like to suggest if you would make me one of the five general knigh-"**

 **"Lost your legs in the Forest of Despair. I'm unlucky. It's your turn again."**

 **"A- Well... Alright."**

He spinned the dice and it turned out to be four.

 **"Four-"**

 **"Wait. It'll be two."**

 **"Why Milady?"**

 **"You lost your legs in the forest, right? You can't walk easily when your legs weren't with you."**

 **"Is there any way to get back my legs?"**

Tch.

 **"Once a thing was lost, it will never return to you once again."**

i gave him the most terrifying smile that I have and snatch his pawn away from his hand.

 **"Fall down to the Well of Hell."**

Then I looked at him. Based from what I have seen, he's already terrified.

 **"Pardon me Milady. Will you excuse me, can I go outside?"**

 **"You may go."**

Then he goes out of the room.

...

 **"Milady is there a problem?"** my butler asked me. I don't feel this game interesting. It feels boring.

 **"Nah. I'm just tired. Where's our guest?"**

 **"Still outside Milady. I think he is talking to someone outside."**

Wonderful. Now, let's finish this one hell of a game.

 **"I see. Be sure to give him the best Midford Hospitality. Make sure that it will make him satisfy and make this day memorable for him. Do you understand?"**

I just gave him my devilish smile and a glare. He knows what I meant. He just smiled back.

 **"Yes, my Lady."**

 _Let's see who will win this game of yours, Baron Peter Descares._

 _..._

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

Baron Descares is in the garden talking to the telephone. Baron Peter at the start doesn't like negotiating at yhe Lady Midford after all. He just need it because she is now the current Highest General of the British Knights.

 **"I'm pissed off dealing with a child! I sick of this babysitting!"**

 _ **(Just bear with it Descares. You can get that child's trust if you pursue her.)**_

 **"Damn that child!"**

After talking to the phone, he will come back to the manor but later on, he got lost. He finally manage to enter the manor.

 _ **"Enter the Mansion of the Dead."**_

A strange voice he heard. At first, he was in front of the door of the manor then he opened the door at the left. His curiosity is killing him. He entered the room to find a aecret behind the Marchioness's success.

 _ **"Lost at the Land of the Ghosts."**_

He just saw a picture on the basement. The picture of the Late Marquess and the Late Marchioness along with their son, Edward. The Mistress with her Late Fiancee, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

When he was about to close the door, he notice that the picture glowed.

 **"Who's there?"**

No one answered. He looked at the picture of the Late Earl Phantomhive, the noble prince of Darkness.

He just laughed at it when the picture of the Late Earl moved making him jump in fear. He finally left the room with fear and go outside to find the Marchioness.

The Baron is finally at the forest of the Midfords and still looking for the lady. Peter Descares is trembling in fear.

 _ **"Lost your legs in the Forest of Despair."**_

Descares is already scared. The whole forest was surrounded with darkness. Then a ghost appeared in front of him.

 **"HAAAAH! A... A... GHOST! Go away from me!"** he is going distant from the person behind the shadows but the shadiw keeps getting near him.

 **"Where are you going Sir. Descares?"**

Peter Descares was terrified to see the Lady's butler in the middle of the forest and the way he looks is more scary.

 **"You should be on your way to the mansion Baron Descares. Lady Elizabeth is waiting. You know it's not right for a lady to wait for a man, am I wrong?"**

He jumped in fear when he saw the butler's eyes turned to crimson red.

 **"HAAAH! A Demon! A demon! Somebody Help!"**

Because the forest is dark, the Baron can't see anything. He didn't noticed a branch of the tree pointed at his knee causing him to stumble down and injure his legs.

 **"Oh goodness me! You're bleeding my Lord. Should I take care of your wounds?"** the more he gave concern, the more the Baron gets terrified.

 **"Don't come over! Let me go!"**

 **"My, my. Why are you keeping distance from me Baron Descares? I just want to obey my Lady's orders."**

 **"Go away Demon! Go away!"**

The Lady's butler keeps walking near the Baron but it keeps distance away from him. Because of his fear to the butler, he didn't notice a well behind him.

He stopped at the light of the moon, revealing his face to the Baron.

 **"Why getting shock, my Lord? Did you see a ghost? Or you probably know me? I guess I am that popular you know."** he said calmly.

 **"GO AWAY DEMON! Y-you're already dead! How did it become..! Y-you're Alive!"**

 **"How did you know that I died? But Yes, I am. I came back to life just to serve one person. My Lady Mistress."**

 **"I-I'm going to tell them, you Devil!"**

 **"Well if that's the case, no one will know that I am still alive, Especially in this new form. I guess I have to finish you."**

 **"P-Please! D-don't! Promise I will never tell!"**

 **"Goodbye, Baron Peter Descares. Have a safe trip...**

 **To hell."**

The Baron screamed as he falls down at the well.

 _ **"Fall down to the Well of Hell."**_

The butler just gave a smirk.

 _"I am once a human, Baron Descares. Humans lie without second thoughts. I can easily know if a human lies to me."_

Before he goes back to the garden, he simply took a glance at the moon. A moon that resembles his Mistress.

 **"I hope the Midford gives you the happiness in the hospitality we have shown you. I am sure I made you satisfy with your trip to hell."**

He finally reached the garfden of the manor. His Lady is simply waiting for him to come back. After the incident, the Lady comes out and embrace her One hell of a Kind butler at her arms.

 **"Well, well. That's his payment for killing one of the Generals of the British Knights to make him promoted and become one. I'm not that stupid not to know that he was the one who killed my general."**

 **"I see."**

 **"You did an amazing work, my dear Ciel."**

 **"If it's to make you happy my dear Elizabeth, I will do it. Besides, I am your One of a kind butler, right?"** he gave his mistress a devilish smile that made Elizabeth suspicious on him.

The Lady faces her Butler straightly looking in his eyes in serious expression. She still can't believe that Her fiancee is the one he can depend in this matter. Determination in her attitude, she is indeed the female version of Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

 **"You shall obey my orders no matter what, Ciel Phantomhive. You are my butler, as long as I take my revenge. Do you understand."**

The butler kneel his knee signing his loyalty to his Mistress. His Late Fiancee.

 **"Yes, my Lady."**

The Lady just made a satisfied smile in her face. This night would be the best nightmare for the Baron, but this night made Elizabeth feel safe at his side.

Minnasan, I did not change any of the parts of the story. I just added a music for you to have more effect in reading. Thank you minnasan!

Hello everyone! Sorry for those wrong grammars and spelling that I have written. Gomennasai! Thank you for those who read this one.

Honestly, its my first time to write a fanfiction so please bear with me.

Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen!

-Lady Midford


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Her Butler, Smiling**

The Midford Mansion. The happiest mansion before. The mansion that they admire because of the lightness surrounding it.

But now, the Cheerful and Lovely Lady Elizabeth Midford turned into a Cold and Merciless one.

She turned out to be like her Late Fiancee, Ciel Phantomhive. Both Cold and Ruthless one. Now she understand why Ciel is very distant to her.

All he wants is revenge. Revenge for his family. Revenge for the people who humiliated him and his family. He has no other family. He has only servants who can make him safe.

Bard, Mey-rin, Finnian, Tanaka, Snake and Sebastian. The servants who served him wholeheartedly. But now that the Earl is dead, where they can be?

 _ **Ciel's**_ _ **POV**_

A New day. So this how it feels to be a butler. It's kinda hard. I wonder how Sebastian can manage all this stuffs.

 **"Hey! Catch that rat Finny!"** Says Bard. The four Phantomhive Servants still serves me as their Master but not in the Phantomhive Manor. They're all here at Lizzi- I mean Lady Elizabeth's Manor. Sebastian is still my butler but I only call him when I can't do something.

Now that I am also a demon, I can also do things that humans can't do.

 **"My, my. What a mess. I can't do this stuff alone."**

It's not my duty to clean the house. It's Mey-rin and Elaiah's job to do it.

 **"Elaiah, Mey-rin. Clean this mess. And make sure nothing will be left. Understand?"**

 **"Yes, my Lord!"** Said by the two. Elaiah, Mey-rin and the other servants knew that I am not a human an ymore. They are always wearing a midnight blue maid uniform. Elizabeth still hates dull colors after all.

Now, I shall do my duty. As her butler.

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

I am at the middle of my work when someone knocked at the door.

 **"Come in."**

It was Ciel. What does he need? I have a lot of work to do.

 **"Milady, Lady Verona says that she won't be teaching you sword lessons for today-"**

 **"Why."** I stopped him. I not the patient person anymore. I hate excuses.

 **"She has an important business to attend to, said by her messenger outside."**

 **"Hn. I can do sword lessons by myself. Call Mr. Lebrinz** **to teach me sword lessons."**

I saw him look at the watch and said

 **"That would take much time Milady."**

And what does he suppose to mean?

 **"If you like, I can teach you Sword Lessons, My Lady."**

Ciel? Sword Lessons? Hah! I know he can't beat me. I'm more professional than him. I am a Midford after all.

 **"Ridiculous. You're not good at swords, Ciel Phantomhive. Don't you remember? I am the only daughter of the Late British Knight General."**

 **"Try me then, Lizzie."**

I hate calling me Lizzie. That name reminds me of my past.

 **"I said don't call me Lizzie!"** I said and hold on the sword.

 **"Well then. Ready to fight me, my dear Lizzie?"**

 **"Stop blabbering and fight me, Ciel Phantomhive."**

We're standing in the middle of my office and ready to fight.

 **"Let's finish this nonsense."**

Our swords meet. All I can hear is the sound of clashing of the swords. I kept on keeping serious while he is not taking it seriously. He's just playing games with me! He's treating me like an amateur!

 **"Take this!"** Then he fell down on the floor. All of my anger burst up. But then, I won.

 **"See? You can't win against a Midford, Ciel."**

Ciel's still sitting at the floor, no planning to stand. Maybe I hit his nerves.

 **"How long do you intend to sit there like a loser? Stand u-"**

No way! He pointed the edge of the sword at me!

 **"No. I'm not playing games. This time, I'll take it seriously. You'll see, my Lady."** He said with a smirk. What the hell is he planning to do?

Then our match continues. I know he's deadly serious right now but his face is still calm.

This match of ours are now in the terrace of my office.

I'm just focusing at our battle not noticing that I'm going to stumble.

I'm gonna fall down!

But my dear Butler catches me and held my waist. His face is so close to me.

 **"I won this battle of ours, my dear Lizzie. See?"** Ciel whispered at me. Tch.

He's hitting my nerves! Insulting me?

 **"Done insulting me, Phantomhive?"**

Then he just laughed at me. Since when did he learn to laugh? That demon!

 **"You're the one who challenged me, Lady Elizabeth. I'm just following your orders."** He said with a devilish smile.

I looked in his crimson eyes in determination. Instead of putting me down, he looked at my eyes even more.

 **"My, my. Acting strong and determined in front of me?"**

I just gave him a glare.

 **"Stop it."**

 **"I am not underestimating you Lady Midford but you're underestimating me and my skills."**

 **"I said stop."**

 **"I'm not forgetting that you're a Midford. You're once my Fiancee but don't also forget that I am not a human anymore."**

 **"I said stop it!"**

 **"I am a demon, Elizabeth. Not only a demon, I am a Phantomhive. So don't underestimate me."**

 **"I order you to stop!"**

He just stop talking nonsense when I ordered him, still holding my waist, not letting go of me.

 **"How long do you intend to hold me like this?"**

 **"As long as I like."** Tss. What a philosopher! I just rolled my eyes, hiding the blush in my face.

 **"Let me go."** Then he finally let go of me.

I want to be alone.

 **"I need some time to think. You may go."**

 **"As you wish, my Lady."**

He finally manage to leave the room. I'm alone again. Here I am, standing and looking at the place at my terrace.

He is still the Ciel Phantomhive that I loved long time ago. He doesn't change. He still possesses the cold look in his eyes. His mature and determined attitude remains the same. Although his priorities changed, his attitude never changed.

He's still the Ciel I loved before when I was Lizzie.

But now, the Lizzie Midford that they loved and admire is no longer living. She's already dead with the one I love.

I am now Marchioness Elizabeth Midford, the mistress of the British Knights! And Lizzie Midford is already dead.

I went to the office and thinking about revenge. Since the day I came back here at the Mansion, I am now the current British Knight General. And by that, I was now in the current position that the recent Earl has.

I am now the one who will take Queen Victoria's orders. I am now the Queen's Watchdog in replacement to my Fiancee, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

 **"This day's dessert is Cake a la** **Chiffon made by Sebastian. Please enjoy your meal, Lady Elizabeth."** the way Ciel acts as a butler is like Sebastian when he is still serving him. Until now.

It's kinda awkward that I am the only one eating in this big table and they are just surrounding me and watch me eat.

 **"How long do you all want to stand up like that?"**

 **"Ehh? W-what do you mean Lady Elizabeth?"** says Finnian. I'm kinda shy to say this but I guess I need to eat my shyness.

 **"I need everyone to join me eating. I-It's lonely to eat alone."** I shyly said.

 **"Of course Lady Elizabeth! If its to make you and Bocchan smile like before, we'll do it!"** said by Finnian cheerfully.

 **"Yes! Let's eat!"** says Mey-rin and Elaiah. They remind me of Paula. This cheerful smiles. It's been a long time since I saw this mansion happy and full of life. Everybody wears their wonderful smiles. They are all cheerful and happily joining.

I miss them. The happy family that I once have. Paula who shakes the bells, Brother who always tell me jokes and my mother and father who also joins me to laugh at my brother.

I can't help but smile and laugh a little.

Then I just noticed Ciel looks at me and gives me s devilish smile.

I stopped smiling and turned out to be serious. But in my heart, I know that I have another family that I can lean on, that I can depend on and that I can be happy with. I know my heart is filled with joy and happiness.

I turned my attention to Ciel that is silently eating the food and turned a glance at me.

I immediately turned my head back to everyone to hide my blush.

 **"Its seems that Lady Elizabeth is happy this day, am I wrong my Mistress?"** he said while smiling. Tch. That devil smile of his.

We just examine our faces, staring at each other. His Sapphire Eyes that even though he wears glasses when he reads journal at his room, he is still awesome and one hell of an Earl. His hair that my mother dislikes in him and his whole face that makes him more attractive. How I miss the old him.

 **"Bocchan, Lady Eliza-"**

I broke our staring moment when Sebastian puffed out of nowhere and turn my attention to the cheerful servants hiding the blush in my face.

 **"My apologies. It seems that I interrupted your moment."** he said then I saw Ciel smirking and laughing silently.

 **"Urusai."** I said and ignore his killer smile. I can't stop blushing.

I'm just enjoying watching them. I found my second family.

 _My second home._

 **"My Lady, Bocchan is here."** said by Elaiah after changing my dress into night dress.

 **"Come in."**

The door revealed Ciel handling candle stick to give lightness to the room.

 **"Ciel, I received a letter from the Queen. On the 21st day of February, we're going to a ball and I need you to accompany me. Am I understood?"**

 **"Yes, my Lady. But leaving that conversation. You seemed happy a while ago."**

 **"Don't misunderstand me, Phantomhive. I just laughed at them because they look funny."**

 **"Goodness me, Elizabeth. I've also been in that situation before. You can't hide anything from me."**

He's right. I am also like him. Wants to obtain revenge for the sake of my family. We have no differences.

 **"I'm tired. I want to sleep."**

He was going to leave when

 **"Ciel."**

 **"Why my Lady?"**

 **"Stay here."**

 **"My, my. Scared with the dark, my Mistress?"**

 **"No. It's just an order. Stay with me until I sleep."**

 **"Yes, my Lady."**

 _ **Ciel's POV**_

I am still staying here at my Mistress' room, watching her sleeping. When she's awake, she's resembles my past life as an Earl. The way I treat my servants, the way I take a step or move, and my attitude. She's like the female version of me.

And now, she replaced me as the new Queen's watchdog. Has a fiance, but I haven't met him. And now, she's the highest general of the British Knights. She's also the first lady who handle British Knights in such a young age.

She doesn't fail to impress me. She never failed to exceed my expectations from her. Ever since the day I was arranged to marry her. My mistress.

Elizabeth is already asleep. When she's asleep, she resembles the Lizzie Midford that I met long time ago. The cheerful her, a lady that has no worries in life. My Late Fiancee. She really changed.

 **"Ciel..."** Sleeptalking, huh?

 **"What is it, Lady Elizabeth?"**

 **"N-nothing."**

Sleeptalking. She looks like a young lady, not a mature lady when she's sleeptalking.

I just kissed her forehead and cupped her calm face and kissed her lips.

 _ **"Goodnight, Lizzie."**_ I kissed her goodnight before I left the room.

 _ **Sebastian's POV**_

My, my. Bocchan can't hide anything from me. I know his feelings for Lady Elizabeth and I can see it through his eyes.

I was about to check the whole mansion when I saw Bocchan in Lady Elizabeth's room, staying there until she falls asleep.

I can read through his mind that he still loves his Late Mistress. The lady that was supposedly the Future Lady Phantomhive.

Lady Elizabeth is already asleep and I saw the whole thing. Bocchan still really love Lady Elizabeth after all.

As his loyal butler, I'll never tell it unless he said so.

 **"Now, What shall I prepare for tomorrow?"**

Now Bocchan, how long can you still hide your deepest love for your Mistress?

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling! :(

I hope you appreciate this update. It's Kinda hard to edit every chapter by just using you phone.

(I Have no Computer at home.)

Gommenassai!


End file.
